A New Journey Begins: Part 1
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: After fifteen years of Naruto's life, he begins to wonder why the Yondaime ever chose him and why his parents gave him away. He will be given a chance to go back in time, will he leave his life as it is? or will he change it...forever...?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

I hope you like my second attempt on a Naruto/Yondy fanfic :)

**-- **

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I'm just a typical saddo who wished she did.

* * *

New Journey begins: Part 1

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 1: Dreams

_-- _**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_Sleep my baby, don't you cry_

_Mummy's going to sing you a lullaby,_

_One day we'll be a family,_

_Don't forget your daddy and me…_

_I feel so...safe…relaxed…this feels so heart-warming…_

_This feeling…I don't want it to go…_

_Why…why is it getting darker…and darker…no more voices…no family…_

A horrifying red eye opens in the pitch of obscurity, giving its upmost scariest roar. Naruto woke upright breathing heavily as he laid on his bed.

_Not again, _he thought, _why do I keep having the same dreams nearly every night._

He turns his head to his side, finding the bedside table with a picture of him and his team, and a clock.

_Kuso, I'm gonna be late._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --** **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"Where are those two?" Sakura yelled as she was standing for half an hour waiting for Kakashi sensei and her hyperactive teammate Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura," A voice appeared behind her,

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura exploded in rage,

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. Now that I think about it…he has been late more often,"

"Even later than me sometimes," Kakashi wondered.

"That's not normal." Sakura sat waiting for Naruto and Kakashi went ahead reading the new Icha Icha Paradise book Naruto gave him, Make out tactics.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan. Sorry I'm late," Naruto came over scratching his head at the last sentence.

"Where have you been?" the pink-haired konoichi responded,

"I…err…overslept," He gave a nervous laugh,

Kakashi interrupted, "Now that Naruto's here we can begin our Missions."

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

After a hard day of Missions and more training, Naruto likes to enjoy the ending of his day for some Ramen. He panted heavily as he was sprinting towards the Ichiraku restaurant. This time Sakura and Kakashi decided they'd should join him too.

"Hey, Naruto!" The owner of the shop spoke, "You want the usual?"

"That's right, a bowl of miso ramen please," Naruto replied.

Sakura sat beside Naruto and Kakashi followed after that.

"Arigatou," he said as he opened his chop sticks, "Itadakimasu."

Everyone started eating. The owner couldn't help but wonder how similar he was to someone else who used to love ramen as much as he did. He stared at Naruto as his memories took him back.

"_Ah, hokage-sama! You want the usual?" said the old man,_

"_You know it, a bowl of miso ramen please," the fourth sat facing Teuchi, "Are you alright?"_

The old man snapped back to reality.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked,

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just….thinking," He replied,

Naruto drank his soup, put down his bowl and asked, "Thinking about what?"

"How a costumer like you used to come here and eat ramen nearly everyday," said the old man,

"Really?" Naruto wondered,

"I never thought anyone would love ramen as much as Naruto!" Sakura said,

"There used to be a great shinobi who used to come here and ask for miso ramen, his favourite. Just like you did," the old man smiled, "In fact, he holds much resemblance to you,"

"Who was he?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi realized where these words were going and knew who it was, "My sensei,"

Everyone turned to Kakashi. Sakura wondered, "Your sensei?"

"He used to treat us to ramen. He used to say after training 'You all worked hard today, I'll treat you to some ramen'," As he said the words of the fourth, Kakashi flashed back to his memories. He gave himself a short happy laugh. "We called him Arashi sensei,"

"He comes into my restaurant with his team, and I used to say 'it's always a pleasure to have you here, hokage-sama'," Said the old man,

"He was a hokage?" Naruto grinned with interest,

"The most respected Shinobi in our village, our fourth hokage," Kakashi said as his students' eyes flashed with shock.

"I…hold resemblance to…the Yondaime?" Naruto smiled, with a whisper of glee.

"You hold many similarities to the fourth," Kakashi began, "Not only same blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, but same personalities too,"

"Do you know what date it is today, Kakashi?" the old man asked.

Kakashi gave a small laugh, "Yeah, twenty fifth of January,"

"What's so special about today?" Sakura asked,

"On that day every year, we surprise our sensei and treat him to a nice restaurant….

_Flashback_

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Rin told her sensei. Arashi opened his eyes and smiled.

"Surprise!" His twelve year old students shouted with joy.

"We're going to treat you to a nice dinner this time instead of ramen," Obito said,

"Oh, guys this isn't necessary," Arashi gave a nervous laugh,

"We insist! This is your birthday and you deserve it," Rin smiled.

_End Flashback_

"So it's his birthday today," said Naruto with a sad smile. Everyone paused for a moment.

"Let's raise a bowl," Naruto began, "to the one and only Yondaime, for his courage that saved us all." Everyone agreed to Naruto's statement as it was a good show of respect.

There was another silent pause until the old man spoke, "There was one thing I didn't understand about him. Fifteen years ago on the tenth of October…" Naruto looked down into his ramen bowl as he immediately recognised this date, the day the Kyuubi attacked. The old man continued "…He came for a bowl of ramen and had a bunch of flowers in his hands…..

_Flashback_

"What are these flowers for?" asked the owner,

"Someone special," The fourth replied,

"Your wife?"

"That's right," Arashi smiled,

"I see you walking around more often with flowers in your hands. You see her everyday don't you? Why do you keep buying flowers?"

"For a special occasion," Arashi replied,

"Special occasion, huh? Well, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, tomorrow," Arashi smiled, "Everyone's going to know soon enough..."

_End flashback_

"But as you know the next day never came for Arashi," He finished. Everyone sat noiseless.

"Well, thank you for the ramen and I think I better be going," Kakashi broke the silence,

"Me too," Sakura said,

"And me, here's the money I owe you," Naruto sat up and walked off as many questions ran through his mind, who's his wife? What are the flowers for? What was the big announcement?

And he'll probably never know….

-

-

-

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

What do you think so far?

I'll be updating as soon as I get enough reviews,

Thank you,

Your one and only,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2: The Fever

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and as promised I have written chapter two, enjoy :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...for now...(lol, kiddin')

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 2: The Fever

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Team seven walked home and one was still remembering what they talked about in the Ichiraku restaurant. Naruto jumped up to his apartment, got out his keys and walked in.

He sighed, "What a mess…why did I ever get this apartment, it's so cramped up in here,"

He took off his clothes and got dressed into his pyjamas. He tucked himself into his bed and thought; _hopefully I'll get a goodnight sleep this time._

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"You say he comes late these days?" Tsunade looked at Sakura and Kakashi,

"And he seems so tired. I think the problem is that he hasn't been sleeping well," Sakura said. The door was heard opening as a ninja stepped in. Everyone turned to the door.

"Well, you're early!" Sakura said sarcastically,

"Sorry, I…overslept….again," Naruto gave a nervous smile,

"See what I mean, he comes late and gives the same excuse," Sakura said to Tsunade,

"Naruto, have you been sleeping well?" the Godaime asked,

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto replied,

"Take the day of Naruto,"

"What?!" he angered, "I don't want a day off! I'm fine, just give me any mission and I'll do it,"

"Naruto just look at the state you are in, you haven't even got enough energy to shout back and do you think you got those dark circles underneath your eyes from doing a little bit of training," Tsunade responded, "So I suggest you go back home and rest. That's an order!"

Naruto had nothing else to say as he was too tired to argue back so he walked off out of the office in rage slamming the door after him.

_There's nothing wrong with me_, he thought, _I've had plenty of sleep right?_

**Wrong.**

_When did you decide to suddenly pop into my thoughts, kitsune._

**When you started bothering me with your loud, enraging thoughts while I was asleep.**

_What do you want anyway, Fox-teme._

**For you to stop your damn whining and get yourself some sleep otherwise your overcrowding thoughts bother me.**

_What makes you think you're the boss of me, besides I've been having plenty of sleep, so you can keep your mouth shut._

**You knuckleheaded fool, four hours of sleep every night isn't enough, you brat.**

_Oh so now you're the mastermind of sleeping? Stop bothering me will you, I need some time to think for myself._

**Baka.** The fox said nothing after that and left his head.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"This is ridiculous," Naruto said to himself as he was lying in bed, "I can't put myself to sleep automatically," He stood up and went to his bathroom. He looked at his reflection into the mirror.

Naruto looked at the dark circles in his eyes, _they aren't that bad, _he thought touching them. He then couldn't help but notice his reflection was abruptly getting blurry by the second, he suddenly felt dizzy and his breathing got a little heavier. Naruto rapidly felt shakier by the minute. He walked out of the bathroom without proper balance and suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Slowly, he closed his eyes making everything dark around him; he felt too weak to get up, so he decided to laid there…still.

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

_Voices……such scary voices…_

_**Hee..hee..hee**_

_Who is that…why is it pitch black…_

_**No where to run…No where to hide…**_

_Who are you…?_

_**Someone you fear……**_

_I …must…keep…moving_

_**You can't escape…**_

_A light…I see that light_

_**Your life…**_

_What's happening…I suddenly can't move…Why can't I move to the light?_

_**Belongs to ME!**_

"OPEN UP!" Naruto suddenly woke hearing loud knocking from his door. He realized he wasn't on his bed but was lying in the middle of his floor, _what was I doing on the ground?_ He stood up and walked to the door.

"Naruto open the door this minu-" the door opened leaving the person not having to finish off her sentence.

Naruto yawned, "Oh, hi Sakura-Chan. Aren't you suppose to be doing missions with Kakashi sensei since Tsunade made me take the day off,"

"What are you talking about? You had your day off, isn't it enough?"

"What? But the last time I checked it was only ten am,"

"Naruto, did you sleet throughout the whole of yesterday?"

"I think I did, but I don't remember though…"

"Oh well at least you got your rest, now c'mon we got missions in our hands,"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

The two team mates walked to Tsunade's office. They opened the door and stood there was Kakashi and the fifth sitting writing her paperwork.

"Ah there you are. Did you get some rest yesterday?" the Godaime spoke to Naruto,

"Err…I don't remember," Said Naruto. He felt a cold breeze and wrapped his arms around his shoulders for warmth, "Could you shut the window, it's freezing in here,"

"The windows aren't open," Tsunade replied with suspicion. Sakura laid her hand onto Naruto's forehead.

"Oh no, that's what's wrong with you," She continued, "You have a fever,"

"No I don't," He replied back and started coughing rather loudly.

Tsunade sighed, "Go see a doctor, you're not going to train today,"

"What?! I already took a day off; I got my rest like you said what more do you want? I'm going on the missions and that's that!"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead with irritation, "Fine. Lets see how you cope today then,"

Naruto cheered with joy but then soon stopped as he started coughing with frustration. Sakura rubbed his back trying to help him stop.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi whispered to Tsunade,

"He'll be fine, if the coughing gets worst take him to the doctors, in the meantime he'll cope with a bit of training," Tsunade replied, _I hope_.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Naruto breathed heavily as it's been an hour of training so far. He started coughing again.

"Here," Kakashi handed a bottle of water to him.

"Arigatou," Was Naruto's reply. He drank the bottle with relief and gave it back to Kakashi. Naruto's head started to ache with pain again. He collapsed to his knees and rubbed his forehead trying to calm the pain. Sakura rushed over trying to help him.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked. The headache started to calm as the blonde teen stood back up.

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan," He smiled,

"Are you sure you don't need the day off today, Naruto?" Kakashi asked turning his next page of make out tactics.

"I'm sure, quit worrying about me, we need to get back to trai-" Naruto felt fragile again and couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't feel his body moving anymore and fell to the ground unconscious.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Kakashi rushed over to the blonde's cataleptic body. Sakura began examining the close-dead corpse, checking for a pulse.

"Well?" Kakashi asked determined,

"He's fine, he's just resting," Sakura sighed with relief.

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Naruto opened his eyes, objects going from blur to clear.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice was heard beside him. There stood Tsunade and Sakura.

"How long have I been out for?" Naruto weakly asked,

"Just a day. You're lucky your team brought you to the hospital in time yesterday otherwise this fever would've gotten worst," Tsunade replied back,

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked,

"I feel much better," Naruto sighed with relief,

"You'll be fine by this afternoon, tomorrow you'll be strong enough to continue with your missions," Tsunade said as she left the hospital room leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn, Naruto," Sakura sat on a chair facing him, "You could have gotten out of the fever faster if you went to see the doctors when you've been told,"

Naruto said nothing but gave a nervous laugh.

"Honestly Naruto," She stood up to walk to the door, "it seems like you don't care about what happens to your health."

-

-

-

-- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

I know this was a little boring, but I'm trying the best I can, give me some time to improve.

Updates will be coming soon….


	3. Chapter 3: The Family Night Festival

Chapter 3 is up! I hope you like it; I just wanted to make this story longer by adding more bits.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 3: The Family Night Festival

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto walked down the streets when he got out of the hospital just ten minutes ago. He saw new lights across Konoha and decorations from shop to shop and tree to tree. There were tables laying outside different shops with many kinds of foods on them and music was put on as many people were dancing. This was a celebration that comes on once a year in Konoha. There were many crowds walking up and down the streets with happy smiles and laughs on their faces. Some Adults were with their kids and husbands; some were with their grandpas and cousins, either way everyone was with their families.

As Naruto walked down the overcrowding streets, he looked at the many children, some of his age and some were younger, and envied them as they were enjoying themselves with their families.

He walked further down the streets and heard familiar laughs. He saw his friends with their families. He saw Hinata with her dad, Neji and others of her clan. He spotted shino with his clan; the Nara clan, included Shikamaru, joined with Chouji's family.

The blond teen then remembered this celebration when he was four, nobody would even look at him or tell him what it's all about. He then saw Sakura's family having a laugh as she was with Ino, they were actually having fun together after a very long time. Naruto thought about joining one of his friends but then he knew they would take pity on him, he didn't want their sympathy.

Lee and Gai were in the festival having the time of their lives.

"Hey Sakura," Began Lee as he walked over to the pink Konoichi,

"Hi, enjoying yourself?" Sakura smiled,

"I'll say, this the most fun I had in a long time!" Ino interrupted,

"Say, did any of you see Naruto?" Asked Lee,

"Actually no, I wanted to ask him if he could join us since….well….y'know…." Sakura didn't want to finish her sentence because everyone else knew about Naruto's background.

"There he is!" Ino called pointing to Naruto who was heading towards his apartment. "Hey Naruto!" She yelled; Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Lee and Ino heading towards his direction.

"Wanna join us?" Lee asked with the 'nice guy' pose,

"Err…" Naruto didn't know what to say, _they actually asked me to join? Well I knew they took pity on me, what do I say? May be not, I'm probably just gonna get in the way of their fun. _He gave a sad smile, "Actually I feel a little tired, so I think I should go to bed,"

"Are you sure? It's pretty early to go to bed," Sakura frowned,

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Naruto gave a nervous smile, "Go have fun without me," From that Naruto walked off leaving sad smiles on his friends faces.

"We tried," Ino sighed,

"He wants to join, but he's too stubborn to admit it," Sakura said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto got into his apartment and threw his keys on his table.

He sighed, "Every year….." Naruto got dressed into his pajamas, sat down onto his bed and looked out the window, "Every year it's the same thing…I have to sit alone in my apartment and just stare on how much fun people are having. I hate this holiday," he muttered to himself.

Naruto remembered when he was four, on his bed and sobbing; praying to the family he never knew and wondered, why? Why did they leave him?

A couple of minutes later, it got darker outside. As he was still in bed he heard loud fireworks exploding high in the sky. He looked at them, although he always hated this holiday, he did enjoy the fireworks at night. He though they were really beautiful, each one with its very own pattern, giving off a loud clatter, however, it also gave a bright and glistening sensation to the dark, navy sky. He stares outside his window and smiled happily for the first time in this day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The nine rookies, including Lee's team all sighed as they were together.

"Y'know, it's just not the same without our hyperactive knucklehead cheering us up with his silliness," Ino moaned,

"Your right," Sakura said, "But we tried to ask him,"

"Still..." Lee continued, "It's no fun without him."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry if this chapter was really short…don't skin meeeee!

Anyway, I'll try and make the chapter longer next time; in the meantime reviews are more than appreciated,

Thank you.

Your one and only,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki


	4. Chapter 4: Yuki Kizami

AN: Sorry I took a little longer than expected; my stupid computer slows me down a lot! Anyway I hope this chapter will be good enough for you and pleeeeeeease review!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese genius to you?!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 4: Yuki Kizami

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Whispers covered the silent corridor of the hokage tower as Naruto was walking towards the Godaime's office for a new mission. He felt fresh and ready for a new challenge. _I hope Tsunade baa-Chan doesn't give me C rank missions again otherwise I'll __**offer**__ to take the day off, _Naruto thought as he opened the office door.

"Okay now that Naruto's here, we can begin with the mission," Tsunade said,

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan," Naruto smiled at Sakura. _He seems to be his normal self again, thank goodness,_ Sakura thought in relief.

"Your mission here is to escort this client back to the Rice country," Tsunade began, "this mission will be a B rank so be on your guard,"

Everyone nodded understanding Tsunade's warning. The client was standing on the left of Tsunade's side. Team seven stood beside each other.

"My name is Kizami Yuki and it would be most grateful if you can get me back home safely," the client spoke,

"When you said it was a B rank mission, do you mean their will be ninjas following us?" Sakura asked,

"Indeed there will be," Tsunade replied,

"I'll explain," Yuki began as everyone turned to him, "I have a special power in my chakra that can give me enough strength to travel time." Everyone were stunned that they could not believe there would be such thing.

"This was a jutsu I came up with; I trained to control it, so that in case if I go back and change something by accident, I can leave with having to sort it out and put it back the way it is," He continued,

"You can actually do that?" Sakura asked,

"Yes and that's why many ninjas have been after me, for this technique," He replied,

"Don't worry," Naruto began, "We'll escort you safely back to your country," He gave his 'foxy smile', "I promise you!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile to see a spirited young teen, and everyone else were happy to get the old Naruto back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone was prepared at the Konoha gates, everyone but Kakashi (late as usual).

"Err…I don't think your sensei is going to show up," Yuki wondered,

"Don't worry he's always late," Sakura gave a nervous laugh,

Naruto began to lose it, "IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME!" He growled, "HE TELLS US TO COME EARLY AND HE SHOWS UP AN HOUR LATER!"

"Yo," Kakashi was finally seen standing by the gates of Konoha holding his Make-out Tactics story in his hands. He turned over the next page of his green book.

"WELL ABOUT TIME!" Sakura yelled,

"Come on, we lost track of time already, we better be moving," Kakashi said,

"We lost track of time because of you, you're the one who keeps us behind!" Naruto spat back.

There was a sudden awkward silence.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi stopped reading his book and looked at Naruto. Naruto clenched his teeth in fury as he prepared to hysterically attack his sensei, that is, until Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him, "Ugh, we haven't got time for this," she spoke.

Yuki just stood their amazed on how they treated each other. He gave a curved smile and a sweat dropped, _Konoha ninjas are sure strange. _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Passing from tree to tree, Team seven and their client were traveling to the Rice country. The whole trip so far was silent, no one said a word.

"So...how was the festival yesterday, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto tried to start a conversation, the silent was killing him.

Sakura looked at Naruto a little shocked, "It was…just fine," She responded, "how was…how was your night?" she asked her blond teammate,

Without stopping to think about it, Naruto replied: "Fine."

"Oh…" Sakura fell into silence,

"It' was pretty much...quiet last night," He told Sakura.

After the awkward conversation, the trip continued to proceed with soundlessness till night was at its present.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Have you located him?" A strange man stood in the darkness with a black ninja suit and was grasping a long kunai in his hands,

"Yes Zumaki-sama, we have located him in the mid forest about North East ahead," One of the men said,

"Excellent," The man evilly smiled,

"But," one of the men continued, "But he is being companied by three other companions,"

"Companions you say? Do you have anything of them?"

"Just that they are ninjas from Konoha, sir. There is a girl and a boy who happen to be in their teens and a man with a mask,"

"The teens won't be a problem, but the man in the mask might be. Have you sensed his chakra levels?"

"His level is most likely to be at a level of a Jounin or presumably an ANBU,"

Zumaki gave a frustrated groan; as the other man continued, "Also, there's a slight problem,"

"What Problem," Zumaki snapped back,

The man gulped, "You see, it's the boy,"

"What about him?"

"I sensed his chakra and…it was something….different,"

"How so different?"

"His chakra levels were far too strong, most probably beyond human,"

"I guess we have a little situation in our hands after all," Zumaki thought carefully,

"What do we do now?"

"Well then," The man took out his kunai and carefully stroked it with his finger, "Why don't you accompany them along the way…."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dun! Dun! Duuuuun!

-Ahem-…just building the tension up a bit :)

Sorry about the short chapter again, I'm trying to make at least six chapters in this story until I move on into the second part of the story.

My schedule is really tight, so I hope I'll get more done soon enough Reviews are most appreciated.

Thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Family Problems

AN: Hey I'm back with another new chapter! Enjoy and review

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: I have to go through this every time don't I? No I do not live in Japan and therefore I must not own Naruto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 5: Family Problems

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The moon was glowing bright white in the sky and the stars made their appearance. Everyone was sound asleep in their tents but they were still on their guards. Naruto, however, couldn't sleep as the 'nightmare incident' came back to haunt him once again in his dreams. He sighed and left the tent. He walked towards a tree and sat with his back facing it. His knees were on his chest and his arms were sitting on his knees. His chin rested its place on his arms as his deep, aquatic, blue eyes stared at the stars above his head.

He sighed again, "When will these nightmares end?" He muttered quietly to himself making sure not to wake anybody up.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" A voice was heard behind Naruto. He turned around to see Yuki approaching him.

"So what kept you awake?" Yuki asked,

Naruto stared back at the stars and then spoke, "Nightmares,"

"What sort of nightmares?"

"Y'know nightmares with…stuff…" clearly, Naruto did not want people to know about this,

"Okay…interesting…" Yuki said; not comprehending the situation. He soon joined with Naruto for 'star watching'

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Yuki smiled,

"Yeah…" Naruto responded with a faded smile,

"So…tell me about yourself," Yuki began, "You enjoy being a ninja?"

"Sometimes…other times it can be hard,"

"Pretty much….but hey, that's life," they both gave a quick small laugh, "Even though it can be very…hurtful sometimes," Yuki continued,

Naruto grasped in the fact by what he meant when he said 'hurtful sometimes'. There was a small silence and Yuki again spoke, "Have any dreams?"

"One…I want to be a great hokage in my village, the best!" Naruto gave a grin, "It may sound easy by just saying it, but you must train very hard to earn it, and I intent to go a step further and train no matter how long it takes,"

Yuki was inspired by these words that Naruto just spoken of, "Wow…your parents must be proud,"

Naruto silenced and his grin became a frown.

"Was there something I said?" Yuki asked,

"I…err…didn't grow up with parents," Naruto finally said; with an uncomfortable smile,

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't-"

"It's okay," the genin quickly spoke,

Yuki sighed, "If I may ask..." Naruto turned to Yuki and vice versa, "What happened to them?"

Naruto spoke with an emotional state, "I don't know…I never knew them, I've been told they died when I was born…"

"Gomen, I shouldn't have asked,"

Naruto gave him a sad smile, "No matter."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Do we attack now?" One of the evil crew goes by the name Dowa spoke,

"No, Zumaki-sama said; attack when he's alone, that kid beside him may by trouble," the other ninja replied as he was watching Naruto and Yuki looking at the sky. "We attack only if there is no other option but for now, we stay put."

The other ninja nodded along another one behind. All three of them were to follow the Konoha ninjas and not lose their track at all costs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**I sense trouble….**the familiar fox spoke within Naruto's mind,

_Trouble?_

**That's right, so be on the lookout brat.**

_Stop calling me a brat, fox-teme!_

There was no reply from the demon. Naruto started wandering his eyes suspiciously and just moved his head slightly to his surroundings.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuki asked,

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…may be you oughta go back to sleep, eh?" he turned to Yuki, "I'm gonna stay awake just encase of any unnecessary company."

Yuki nodded and went back to the tent.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Damn! Did that kid found us out already?" Dowa asked,

"That can't be, no one ever sensed us before," One of the two men replied,

"Kai, Temi, you guys make sure there will be no traces of us left as we follow them," Dowa demanded. Kai and Temi nodded.

"This may be tougher than I thought," Kai spoke,

"What else would you expect from Konoha ninjas?" Temi said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun rose once again and the Konoha team were off to the Rice country to send back the client. Naruto was a little trouble by keeping on the look out; the traces earlier from strangers were hard to keep track on, it was nearly impossible. They were dealing with no ordinary ninjas.

"Naruto," Sakura said,

Naruto faced her, "Hm?"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Me? Well yeah, I guess, why?"

"It's just…I heard you talking while you were sleeping,"

Naruto's eyes widened unnoticeably, "Oh...well…no worries," He gave her a smile, "Just a bad dream is all."

They continued to move on stepping on branches and jumping back up. Naruto remembered last night where he and Yuki spoke about themselves, today, he was going to ask Yuki about himself.

"Hey Yuki," He began, "Since you already know a bit about me, why not tell us something about you?" he gave his 'foxy grin'.

"Sure…I guess," Yuki replied, "What do you wanna know?"

Sakura spoke, "Have any close friends? Or families?"

Yuki frowned; he did not know how to reply to this quesiton, "Yes, my parents and my younger sister. I had a family." Everyone else turned to look at him.

"Had a family?" Sakura said,

"They….they got killed," everybody's eyes widened,

"I…didn't...I mean...I'm…sorry," Sakura choked on her words,

"Yeah…me too…" Yuki's voice almost cracked,

"Forgive me if I ask, but," Kakashi began, "How did they get killed?"

"A robbery," Yuki took a deep breathe, "A couple of years ago, four ninjas attacked my home and killed everyone in it. I would've been dead if I wasn't at a mission away from my home on that day." Everyone was soundless after what they just heard. Yuki continued to speak, "This technique I have, I began doing it after that fateful day so that I could go back and save my family. However, I tried and I tried, but it's not easy to change a single event,"

"Have you gotten used to this technique?" Kakashi asked,

"I know it now, I can change things back to the way they were, but I'm not sure whether I could put things right if something was big to change. I have been working on it for two years now," After Yuki spoke; there was nothing else to say as they were traveling.

Heading for the Rice country is a long way as it takes about three days to get there. Naruto knew about the ninjas following them and warned Kakashi about it. The ninjas have a way of following without having to be sensed, they were so good at it not even Kakashi could have sensed it. Sakura on the other hand, had no clue they were being followed, she stayed calm all time. While Kakashi and Naruto did not drop their guard.

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sorry about the bad ending, I didn't know how to end the chapter.

Anyway the next chapter is where the fight begins; I'll try as best as I can to make a good scene of the fight. I'm terrible at writing action!

'nyways, review please! :D


	6. Chapter 6: The fight begins!

I hope you like my second attempt on a Naruto/Yondy fanfic :)

AN: I know this took long but I had to finish making my AMV on Sony Vegas. Sorry about that.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 6: The fight begins!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nightfall came once more and tomorrow is the last day of their mission as they will be taking Yuki back home safely. Everyone was awake sitting by the warm fire, watching the white stars filling the dark sky. Naruto had a warm smile in his face as he was enjoying the delightful relaxation.

Naruto started thinking about what he and Yuki were talking about during that night when he couldn't sleep.

"Yuki…" Naruto began,

"Hmm...?" Yuki responded,

"You said there are two ways of this technique of yours, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What's the other way?"

"Well, the other one is how you can go backing time just through your eyes," Yuki explained,

"What do you mean like?" Sakura asked; not comprehending,

"When you close your eyes, you can see the past without having to be there yourself," He responded. Silence fell and everyone else sat back to watch the sky.

_Should I ask him? _Naruto thought to himself, _No, it may be dangerous…but I really wanna know……c'mon ask him…ask him…ASK HIM!_

"Yuki,"

"Yeah?" Yuki replied,

"I need to ask a favour,"

"What sort of favour?"

"That way of your technique you were just talking about, I need your help to take me back fifteen years,"

Sakura and Kakashi looked up in concern. _What is he doing?_ Kakashi thought.

"Is there a reason for this?" Yuki asked,

"There is, but…" Naruto paused,

"I understand, you don't want to share it. Okay then, if you're sure you want to do this; then come forward." Naruto stood, facing Yuki in front of him. "Bring in you're hands so that your chakra connects with mine," Naruto did as he was told. "Now, I just want you to close your eyes," Yuki finally said.

Kakashi and Sakura just watched in amazement, as they saw a bright light glimmer in Yuki's hand. The light had gotten bigger covering Naruto and Yuki's faces.

"What you're about to see is also what I'm going to see, is that okay, Naruto?" Yuki asked. Naruto gave a small nod.

Naruto stood still with his eyes closed and he began to feel the light in his hands. Images started to spread through his mind. Images of himself; as if he just saw his life flashing before his eyes. He saw himself crying as the villagers looked at him in disgust. The years went further down faster, but Naruto couldn't bare it anymore. He had to open his eyes now as each year he was taken back, became more hurtful by the second.

"STOP!" The blond teen shock his grasp from Yuki's hand as he breathed heavily, "Never mind, alright? It doesn't matter now," And with that, Naruto headed off to his tent.

"What happened?" Sakura asked facing Yuki,

"We were in the middle of going back, until…"

"Until what?" Asked Kakashi,

"Until...he gave up. I saw everything; I never thought I'd see so much sadness in one's eye, especially in a young one," Yuki said facing the ground,

"Naruto…is different," Kakashi said,

"He went through a lot," said Sakura.

"But…why?" Yuki asked,

"I think it's time you and Sakura should be heading off to bed," Kakashi began. Both Sakura and Yuki did as they were told while Kakashi sat awake keeping a lookout.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Next morning, everyone got ready to leave. They traveled through the trees nearly reaching the Rice Country. Kai, Temi and Dowa were still following until they attack the right time. But they were running out of time, they have got only an hour left before they reach their destination. Kakashi and Naruto were still on their guard encase they attack. Naruto was in front and Kakashi was traveling behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Looks like we have no other choice," Dowa said,

"They'll be getting their soon, we have to attack whether he's with them or not," Kai suggested,

Temi nodded. They were only a couple of feet behind the Konoha team. The gates through Yuki's village in the Rice country were seen a couple of feet away.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We're nearly there," Kakashi stated. A kunai was unexpectedly thrown towards Naruto's side, as it rapidly slit through his cheek and hit the tree. The blood started dripping from the blond's face. Everyone stopped and started looking around for any signs of ninjas.

Two ninjas swiftly popped out of the bushes and the other popped out trying to attack Kakashi by kicking him, luckily Kakashi dodged it and grabbed his leg throwing him towards the other two ninjas.

"We can't let you pass through this far," Dowa began,

"If you want to live, just hand over your client to us and we'll let you go," Temi said,

"Like hell we will!" Naruto yelled,

"Then we have no other choice," Kai, Temi and Dowa all disappeared; getting ready to attack.

"Sakura," Kakashi began, "Protect Yuki," the pink shinobi gave a sharp nod.

A couple of kunais shot out behind Naruto hitting his back. Kai and Dowa shot out of the bushes saying, "One down, two to go."

"NARUTO," Sakura screamed. Smoke surrounded Naruto as he vanished into thin air.

_Shadow clone?_ Kakashi thought, _when did he-, _the jounin saw a quick attack coming from Kai and started making hand seals as he was fighting him.

Dowa was running towards Sakura while Yuki was behind her. A sudden hard kick shot right on Dowa's face and he fell on the ground with a loud bump.

Naruto stood there with a sharp look and the cut shown from his nose to his ear, "You wanna go through them," Naruto said with a series tone, "you go through me."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kakashi was still fighting Kai and thought to himself, _I know I saw three before, what happened to the third?_

"TEMI NOW!" Kai called out to his teammate. Temi sprinted from the bushes and quickly approached Sakura. With her chakra surrounding her fist, she got ready to hit his face but as soon as she punched her fist into the air, Temi moved his head to the side and grabbed her arm. With her other hand she punched it through the guy's stomach. Temi disappeared into thin air.

_A clone? _Sakura thought. Suddenly, turning to her surroundings, everything abruptly darkened as unpleasant images caught her eyes. Her sensei and her blond teammate were immovably dead on the ground covered in blood. Sakura didn't freak out as she knew better.

"Kai," She yelled, and everything started to disappear as daylight approached. She spotted her team still fighting, just as it was a minute ago.

"Well, you're a smart one," A voice came out of nowhere,

"I can see right through your genjutsu. Show yourself!" Sakura called out,

"Now why would I do that? That would mean I'll be giving my position away," the voice replied back,

"What ever you do, just stay behind me," Sakura whispered to Yuki,

"Got it." Yuki replied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Not bad kid," Dowa said fighting Naruto, "Let's see how you cope with THIS!"

He took out a scroll, bit his thumb running the blood through the scroll and started to make hand seals. Naruto heard him yell his jutsu and couldn't familiarize the technique. Weapons surrounded Naruto everywhere; they stood still in thin air.

"Release," Dowa yelled. All the weapons responded by suddenly moving themselves towards the young blond. Naruto's eyes widened. A big puff of smoke surrounded Naruto and everything happening in there could not be seen. Everybody stopped fighting and stared at the smoke which started fading away. All they could hear is heavy breathing from the young teen. And as soon as everything was beginning to clear, they could see Naruto on his knees with his head down.

"Now," Naruto began. Dowa stared with wide eyes as he saw his opponent's eyes glowing red with rage. His whole body started glowing with red chakra.

Naruto continued, "Now, you made me ANGRY!"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Haha! Left you at a cliffy! What's Naruto gonna do next??

Stay tuned to the story and Review please!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Mission complete……or is it?

AN: Well, here's what you've been waiting for, chapter 7 is up! Enjoy and R&R please!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 7: Mission complete……or is it?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"They're taking longer than expected…" One man told Zumaki,

"I sense trouble from that kid," Zumaki replied,

"Dowa, Kai and Temi can't handle them alone,"

"Tell the rest we're going to have to fight the Konoha team,"

"Yes, sir," the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Zumaki with an evil smile plastered on his face.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dowa stared at the thick whiskers and the sharp teeth which grew; he stared at the angered eyes with fear. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Naruto gave a fearful roar as two glowing, red tails appeared. Everyone stared with widened eyes. _No_, Kakashi thought, _I didn't think this would happen here._

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Dowa screamed,

"Your worst nightmare!" Naruto replied back. Rapidly, the angry genin dashed towards Dowa with a hard punch ready to hit Dowa's face, but before his hand was able to meet the face of his opponent, a group of people appeared behind Dowa. Zumaki was seen standing in the middle.

"What's going on here?!" Zumaki yelled,

"This kid…" Dowa began, "…is a monster!"

"That's enough, KILL HIM!" Zumaki ordered his group to take Naruto down but soon failed after they charged at the two-tailed Naruto. One tried to swing a long sharp kunai through Naruto's chest but the radiant chakra was too strong as Naruto gave small roar and the chakra blew with incredible strength causing the guy to lift up into the air and hit his head on the tree behind him, he fell unconscious.

The other approached using hand seals to make a fiery dragon. The dragon attacked but Naruto used his chakra and made a bigger hand with red energy and threw his hand at the dragon, holding it and compressed it till there was nothing there.

The guy still ran towards him and with a sword up in the air. Naruto used his sharp claws in his hands and scratched the guy's chest before he could do anything. The guy fell to the ground trying to get away from Naruto as possible.

_This boy…_Zumaki thought_…is invincible!_

More ninjas charged at Naruto, but soon all fell to the ground without moving a muscle anymore. The last guy standing was shaking with fear as he saw Naruto approaching him. The guy put his arms in front of his face and spoke:

"Please, don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything but _please _don't hurt me,"

_Pathetic_, Naruto thought. Instead he gave a weak punch on the guy's stomach.

Naruto started to walk weakly with everything going blurry around him. He breathed heavily as he collapsed to the ground letting his arms fall out on the left side of his head. He fell to his side half unconscious on the ground. Kakashi and Sakura immediately approached him along with Yuki.

"What…just...happened?" Yuki asked, "He...completely changed his…features,"

Sakura was healing Naruto as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He felt tired and dizzy.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto gave him a very weak but noticeable nod.

"GET UP!" Zumaki yelled at his group, "You're all pathetic! You lost to this….this…Freak!"

Naruto gave a small growl causing Zumaki to squeal a little as he was taken aback.

"I'll…I'll get the guards," Yuki ran towards the gates bringing back the country's police.

Zumaki was seen trying to run away but Kakashi ran up towards him before he could move. With a kunai placed on Zumaki's neck, Kakashi spoke, "You're not going anywhere."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Yuki asked as the Konoha team were standing outside the Rice country's gates with packed bags hanging on to their shoulders.

"Yes. Thank you for your support," Kakashi replied,

"It's no problem; it's the least I could do,"

"Are you good to go, Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked with a warm smile,

"Good as ever," Naruto replied back with a smile,

"Well, then I hope you have a safe journey back," Yuki replied, "Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you?"

"We're fine, really," Sakura said,

"I insist,"

"No real-"

"There is something," Naruto spoke,

"Naruto!" Sakura gave a groan,

"Please, I need to ask you a huge favour," Naruto continued,

"Anything," Yuki smiled,

"…" Kakashi and Sakura stood there wondering what Naruto's going to say.

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Again I'm so sorry for the short chapter (bows for forgiveness), I've been working my tail off trying to think about what I'm going to put in each chapter.

About the fight…sorry if it sucked. Like I said earlier, I stink at writing action!

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and pleeeeeeeeeeease review!

Your one and only,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	8. Chapter 8: The Yondaime!

AN: Yay a new chapter! Here's who you've been waiting to meet.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: Last time I checked……no……I'm not Japanese.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 8: The Yondaime?!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What favour?" Yuki asked,

"I need you to take me back in time," Naruto replied,

Yuki looked with concern, "How far back?"

"Fifteen years,"

Yuki nodded, "Any specific date?"

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto, he replied, "Tenth of October,"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto began to think, Sakura looked at him with worried expressions. Finally Naruto answered:

"One hundred percent sure,"

"Then come with me," Yuki spoke.

They walked through the alley of the street, looking around at every shop that just opened this morning. They looked at their side passing each houses until they reached a door painted in brown and the rest of the house was in whitish to cream colour. They entered his house and Yuki spoke,

"Just wait here for a minute," Everyone else nodded. They all looked around the room waiting for Yuki. As soon as he came back, he was holding a scroll in his hand.

"What are those for?" Naruto asked,

"They're for the technique I'll be using. Well how did you think I was going to perform this technique, by just doing simple hand seals? No, it's not that easy," Yuki gave a small laugh.

"Right…" Naruto nervously smiled. Yuki placed down the scroll and opened it, the inside was empty. He bit his thumb causing some blood to spill and started making hand seals. He pressed his hand onto the scroll and sudden bright lights spread throughout the room.

"Ready?" Yuki finally asked.

"Ye-" Naruto was about to answer until Sakura began to speak,

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Sakura, "I'll come with you," Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura continued, "Y'know, just in case,"

Naruto nodded and spoke, "We're ready."

Yuki took a deep breathe and said, "When you're ready to come back, just yell out 'Kizami'," After that he called out the date and the bright light surrounded Naruto and Sakura, a few seconds later they disappeared leaving Yuki sitting with the scroll in front of him. The scroll isn't empty anymore; instead it now has words circling around each other. And in that circle, you will be able to see what Naruto and Sakura are doing in the past.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"WHOA!!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed as they were being carried down a black hole.

The hole finally reached to an end and a bright light covered their eyes. They dropped on the ground hard, with Naruto dropping first and Sakura dropped on him next.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out in pain,

"Sorry," Sakura replied, "Well? Did it work?" she said standing on her feet,

"Only one way to find out…." Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and ran down the hill.

They walked around the village noticing that everyone stared at them curiously. They did not recognize anyone in the village. As Naruto looked up at the hokage monument he noticed that something was missing.

"Err…Sakura…" Naruto said,

"What?" she replied,

"Look," Naruto pointed at the four hokage faces which were carved in stone,

"Tsunade's face is missing!" Sakura said in awe,

"That means…it worked!" Naruto joyfully cheered, "Now to find the fourth,"

"Well, at this time of Konoha, he'd obviously be in the office,"

"Oh right."

Sakura was walking without realizing where she was going as she was facing Naruto, she suddenly bumped into someone by accident and the person's papers dropped everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry-" Sakura and the guy both said at the same time as she picked up the dropped papers for the man and looked up at him. She couldn't believe what she saw…he oddly looked so much like…Naruto.

"I'm sorry miss, I should've paid attention to where I was going," the guy continued,

Sakura couldn't help herself but to blush even a little, seeing that _the _fourth hokage was apologizing to _her_ own actions. Yondaime scratched his head nervously and gave a small laugh.

She was speechless at first, the she began to speak, "No. no, no it's my fault…I…err…" She was lost in her words at she stared into his deep blue aquatic eyes…..

"I'll get those for you," She finally said, but before she could lean to the ground she was stopped,

"No, it's fine," Yondaime leaned to the ground and picked up his papers.

Sakura was a little surprised by how kind the fourth was to her. It's no wonder he was considered a great hero. Because of his great acts, he was titled to be a great shinobi too.

The fourth stood back up and smiled at her. Sakura once again couldn't help but to blush. The Yondaime looked beside Sakura and saw Naruto. He gave a suspicious look at him.

"Do I know you?" the fourth asked,

"……No…I'm…err…" Naruto had to find the right words to say, but couldn't. "You're….you're the fourth…." Naruto said with awestruck.

Yondaime gave a smile just how Naruto would. The famous 'foxy smile'!

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I can imagine myself going bright red throughout my whole face if I was in Sakura's situation! His eyes would look like Naruto's... –druels- ...yummy!

Jeez Sakura, you have Naruto, you don't have to have the Yondaime too!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be uploading more soon, meanwhile reviews are much appreciated,

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Hitami?

AN: Next chapter is up! I know what you're thinking, two chapters in one day!! Enjoy and review please!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so you can't sue me, Mwahahaha!

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 9: Who's Hitami?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura and Naruto, side by side, stared at the fourth in awe. Sakura finally notices that he had flowers in his other hand. She remembered what the Ichiraku owner spoke about the Yondaime carrying flowers.

"What are the flowers for?" She asked,

Yondaime started at her and then smiled, "Something special,"

_Well, one thing we know,_ Sakura thought, _he sure smiles a lot, kinda reminds me of Naruto…weird!_

"Say," The fourth began, "Have I seen you before? 'Cause I don't really see you around the village,"

"Um…that's because…err…" Naruto struggled,

"We're from the outskirts of Konoha…we just moved in," Sakura said,

_Good save Sakura!_ Naruto thought. "Yeah that's right, I'm Naruto U-" Before Naruto could say his second name, Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

"C-could you give us a minute, please," Sakura asked the fourth respectfully,

"Hey, what gives?" Naruto whispered,

"It's best if we don't say our second names, just in case," Sakura replied,

"Hm…if you're sure," They both turned back to face Yondaime.

"I'm Naruto…Kit…sunami," Sakura looked at him as if to say 'what?' She turned back ignoring what she just heard as it was her turn to speak.

"I'm Sakura Yamaki,"

"Nice to meet both of you," Yondaime smiled, "Well, I better be off," He pulled his arm with the flowers in his hands and said, "Gotta deliver these!"

He turned just about to leave until, "Wait," Naruto spoke, "Since…we just moved in...I was hoping for you to…help us around the village…so we can get used to being here," Naruto looked up and smiled, "Please,"

Yondaime grinned, "Hehe, I guess it's okay,"

Sakura turned to Naruto, "What are you doing?"

"Getting to know the fourth what else?" he replied, "Besides, I'm trying to stay here as long as can so I can get the answer to my question,"

"Which is..?"

"You'll find out," Naruto gave a serious expression,

"Before I can show you around the village," the fourth began, "I need to deliver these."

The two nodded their heads and followed Yondaime. He led them towards….the hospital?

"The hospital?" Naruto wondered. They stepped inside and stared towards their surroundings. The hospital didn't seem too different; the only differences are the people who work here. As the fourth confirmed his visit, the nurse took them to a room with the number '27' on it.

"You guys can just stay here, while I do this." Yondaime said and entered the room. Sakura sat down patiently as Naruto was pacing up and down wondering who is in that room.

"Would you stop?!" Sakura complained, "You're making me dizzy!"

"Gomen, Sakura-Chan. I'm just so curious. Maybe if I…" Naruto gave a look of wonder,

"If you what?" She replied suspiciously,

"A little peek won't hurt…right?"

"Naruto! That's invasion of privacy," By the time Sakura was saying that, Naruto was already eyeing through the key-hole. Sakura rubbed her forehead with irritation.

"Well, if you're going to peek, the least you could do is tell me what's going on in there," she asked,

"I see…a lady. Wait…she's…"

"She's what?" Sakura stood up,

"….pregnant….?" he replied,

"Oh…so that's what the flowers were for, his pregnant wife," Sakura said, "Funny, I didn't even know he was married."

Naruto was starting to lose balance and accidentally pushed the door open a little; he stood up quickly and shut the door quietly. But Yondaime knew someone was peeking. Naruto quickly sat on a chair and acted normal. Yondaime opened the door and looked at the 'innocent' ninjas. Yondaime crossed his arms as his brow lifted, he gave a smile.

"What? Finished your visit already?" Naruto asked, keeping a nervous smile.

Yondaime kept the same expression, Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "If you're wondering about the person who…peeked…well he's very, very sorry," Naruto scratched his head

"Oh, really? Well if that person wanted to come in he could've of just said so," Yondaime said,

Sakura began to speak, "I'm really sorry about him, he didn't mean it, right Naruto?" Sakura glared at Naruto,

"No, of course not!"

"Well then, would you like to come in?" Yondaime asked. Naruto and Sakura came into the room spotting a woman with long, red hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hitami, I'd like you to meet new citizens of Konoha," Yondaime began,

"Hi," Naruto and Sakura smiled,

"Welcome to Konoha, I guess," she laughed, "I'm Hitami and this is my husband Arashi Uzumaki,"

Sakura's jaw dropped and Naruto didn't know what to say as this completely took them off by guard.

"Are you alright, kid?" Yondaime walked towards Naruto, "You're going pale. Kid?"

Sakura gave him a quick hit on his elbow, "Yeah…" Naruto spoke quietly," He felt dizzy, everything in the room started to fade; he nearly lost balance and almost fainted. He began to speak again, but very quietly.

"You're name is…Arashi……Uzumaki?"

"Yeah…" Yondaime looked at him. Suddenly everything started to make sense, the pregnant wife on October tenth, the sealing of Kyuubi and why he was picked_._ Naruto's question…was finally answered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile Kakashi and Yuki were looking through the circled world. _Damn, he found out, _Kakashi thought, _but he wasn't supposed to know…not yet at least._

"Naruto, he said he didn't have parents right?" Yuki asked,

"He doesn't but on that day, on that very day, he loses them…."

Yuki's eyes widened. They both continued watching.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura spoke, "Naruto…" She looked at him; he was looking at the floor with an expression so sad even she started to feel his pain of loss.

"You okay?" She asked.

No answer.

"I think we should go now, do you?" Sakura asked again,

"No," he finally replied, "Let's…let's stay for a bit longer," he whispered,

Hitami and Arashi were looking at them trying to figure out what's going on.

"So are you gonna give us a tour or what?" Naruto asked Yondaime,

"Sure, just wait outside," Yondaime replied. Sakura and her Team mate left the room leaving behind Arashi and his wife.

"There's something familiar with that boy," Hitami wondered, "But I just can't put my finger on it…"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The truth of Naruto's family is revealed! Naruto's got a plan up his sleeve but what will he be willing to do next?

Stay tuned to find out!

I'm finally coming to an end to part one of this story, just one more chapter left!!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and apparently the longest chapter of this story! Please review! It would be much appreciated!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	10. Chapter 10: October 10th The event

AN: Finally got this chapter over with! Enjoy and Review please.

One more thing, it'll be really helpful if someone tells me the name of the owner of the Ichiraku store because I forgot his name…oops…!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 10: October 10th; The _event._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto, Sakura and Yondaime walked around the village. There is one thing they noticed which made them stare with widened eyes. The Uchiha compound. A place so distant and deserted from what had happened. However, in the past, this place is exactly the opposite. Many people were walking around in the compound and many children were playing.

"Wow," Sakura began, "I never thought I'd see this."

Naruto nodded in agreement as they continued walking around until the fourth stopped at a certain restaurant that Naruto was familiar with.

"You don't mind ramen do you?" Yondaime asked,

"Are you kidding?" Naruto smiled, "That's my favourite meal,"

"Trust me," Sakura said to Arashi, "He eats it everyday,"

They walked into Ichiraku's as the owner greeted them. "Welcome, it's always a pleasure to have you here, hokage-sama,"

"Pleasure to be here," Yondaime grinned,

"I see you brought new friends and I'm guessing that one is related to you?"

"Huh? Who?" Arashi pointed to Naruto and the owner nodded, "him?"

"Well is he?"

"Hehe...no, these two just moved in and I'm showing them around today," Arashi said, _Although he does look a lot like me, I wonder why that is…_He thought,

"A bowl of miso ramen please," Naruto asked.

_Miso Ramen?_ Arashi thought, _that's my favourite too._

"Make that two Miso Ramens, please," Arashi continued, "What about you, Sakura?"

"I'm…not hungry, thanks. I'll just have a drink," Sakura replied.

After having a nice meal at Ichiraku's, all three of them stepped outside. It was nearly getting dark, it was almost…time.

"Naruto," Sakura said a little worried, "I think we should get going now."

Naruto looked at the sky; he saw a full white moon in the centre and started thinking.

"Yeah, I think I should be going to," Arashi smiled, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," As Arashi was about to leave Naruto stopped him.

"Wait," Yondaime turned, "There's one last thing I need to ask."

The fourth stood there waiting as Naruto spoke, "Can I see…your wife…before we go."

Sakura clutched her fist, "Naruto, I really think we should go now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile Kakashi stood there next to Yuki. _What is he doing?_ Kakashi thought,

"They better hurry up before the _event_ starts," Kakashi said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Naruto? Are you listing to me?" Sakura tried to get through him, but no matter how much she called out, he just stayed silent.

"Kudasai," Naruto finally spoke,

"I…guess it's alright," Arashi replied.

Sakura went up to Naruto and grabbed him from the arm, "What are you doing? If we don't get out of here, we'll be doomed," she said,

"Trust me," Naruto replied, he faced the Konoichi and gave a faded smile, "We won't,"

They all walked towards the hospital and towards the same room as before. They all entered seeing that the wife was still awake.

"How are you feeling?" Yondaime asked,

"Do you really want me to answer that?" his wife replied,

Arashi grinned, "Well, Naruto wanted to see you again, didn't know why he couldn't wait."

She turned to face Naruto, although the young blond didn't face back otherwise it would hurt him so much that within a couple of minutes, the whole village will be doomed and his family would die.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked,

"I…just…wanted to say…" Naruto paused for a second, Sakura watched him, "Cong...ratulations on the baby," He smiled sheepishly,

"...Thank you..."

"We're going to tell the whole village once it's born," Arashi began,

"Why is that?" Naruto asked with cheerless expressions,

"Well, because," Arashi stared at the windows, "He's my firstborn and I want to make him a special welcome for the village," He smiled. Naruto tightened his grip, arms down by his side,

"Really?" Naruto continued,

"Yeah, I'm sure he's going to be a great shinobi. I'll be teaching him many things, giving him much support and one day…" Arashi turned back to face Naruto, "He's going to follow my footsteps into becoming the hokage."

Naruto's fist gotten tighter, his eyes were facing the floor showing a shadow on the bottom of his forehead protector. He turned round and walked off.

"Naruto?" Sakura followed,

"Was there something I said?" Yondaime wondered and followed too. Sakura opened the door and stood just outside facing Naruto's back a couple of meters away. Yondaime only opened the door by just an inch to peek through to see what's going on.

"Naruto where are you going?" She asked,

No answer.

"Naruto! The silence has got to stop!" She started breathing heavily, "You're scaring me. What's going on all of the sudden?"

Naruto's face looked up at the direction he wanted to be heading to, "Sakura," He began, "I want you to stay here,"

"What? Why?"

"Just listen to me. It's safer for you to stay here until…" There was a pause for a couple of seconds, "Until I get this fixed...once... and for all."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN: Okay guys, it turns out I'm going to make one more last chapter, probably a shorter one.

So what's Naruto gonna do…? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see…

Reviews are much appreciated!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	11. Chapter 11: The start of a new life

AN: Last chapter is here I'll be moving on to the next part of the story…finally! Now I have to work extra hard to make part two good… (Moans) but I don't wanna…

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

**Kyuubi **

Disclaimer: For the last time, no I don't own Naruto!

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 11: The start of a new life

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kakashi stood there wondering…_What does that mean? He'll fix it?...No…he can't…could he…?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There standing outside the room in the hospital were Naruto and Sakura. She started worrying…

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" She asked, "What do you mean by _'fixing it'_,_"_

Naruto stood there with his tightened fists, "I'm going, just stay here,"

"No!" Sakura called out, "I'm not staying until you tell me what's going on,"

There was a pause from Naruto, "You want to know, huh?" She nodded and Naruto went on, "You wanna know, what it's like living nearly fifteen years of pain?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You've never been alone have you? You never knew the pain I was going through as a child,"

Sakura felt shameful now that he mentioned it and lowered her face to the floor.

Naruto continued, "You've always had a family didn't you?...why can't I?"

Sakura looked back up at him, "Naruto…I know it must've been hard, but we can fix it right? We should go home now and-"

"You still don't get it do you?" He spoke, "Does it look like we can just go home and bring them back to life?"

Yondaime stood there worried and wondering what this boy was talking about.

"Today's the day," Naruto continued, "Today…I'm gonna fix it,"

"Fix it?" Sakura said, "So you're just gonna go out there and stop _it_?"

"Well, I'm gonna try,"

"You can't, You CAN'T! It can't be killed; you know what happened to Yondaime,"

_Huh?_ Yondaime thought, _what are these kids talking about?_

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN? JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH THEM DIE?"

"What's with all the screaming, Arashi?" the wife sat there trying to stay calm,

"Shh, I'm trying to figure out myself," Yondaime replied and then continued to listen,

"Didn't you listen to anything Yondaime said?" Naruto took a deep breathe trying to calm himself, "Did you see how happy he was? All he wanted was a family. But he didn't get it did he? And I didn't either,"

_It can't be_…Arashi thought, _this kid is_…

"When I first saw her, my mum, I couldn't bare to see the thought of her being killed," Naruto held his tears, "And I could just see the happiness in Yonda-" He paused for a second, "…My father's eyes,"

_This kid…is my son…? _Arashi's face went pale; his wife stared at him…

"A-Arashi…what's wrong?...Arashi..?" she asked, but no answer was confirmed,

"So that's why," Naruto continued, "I need to save them, to save everyone,"

"You'll get killed!" Sakura began, "Would you snap back to reality, you can't do this, the fourth couldn't even stop it did he?"

"No..." Naruto said, "But he did try."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What does he think he's doing?!" Kakashi began,

"I don't understand," Yuki said,

"Let's put it this way, if he does what I think he does, everything's going to change."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A sudden urge of red chakra started to flow around Naruto's body. Sakura widened her eyes as she saw him open his hand as his fingernails grew.

_What's going on?_ Arashi thought, _what's happening to this kid?_

"I wasted enough time, kuso, I'm going," Naruto said with a deep stern voice, "And don't try to stop me," he growled as he turned his face quickly only for Sakura to see that his whisker marks went thicker, his sharp teeth and his glowing red eyes. The Yondaime was still peeking and had a look at what Sakura saw. He was shocked as Sakura was.

Naruto turned back and ran towards the outside. Sakura yelled, "WAIT!"

Yondaime finally showed himself. He walked towards Sakura facing the running Naruto.

Sakura turned to him with widened eyes, "You….have been standing there…all this time?"

Arashi didn't say anything but nodded. He finally spoke, "Where's he going?"

Sakura thought for a second, "We need to stop him. Follow me," They both ran outside the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Shimata! Get them out of there!" Kakashi said,

"I can't,"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"Not unless they need to, I told them to say 'Kizami' if they want to come back, that's when my chakra responds to the word, but for now, I have no control in bringing them back,"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "In that case," Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector showing his left eye with the sharingan, "…Take me to them."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where is he?!" Sakura called out. They looked all over and then finally, Arashi spotted Naruto standing in the middle of the forest.

"There he is," Arashi said. Naruto heard them coming but didn't turn around.

"You shouldn't have followed me…" Naruto began, there was sudden loud thump, "_It's_ coming."

The thump got louder and louder but nothing was seen yet. In front of Naruto there was a sudden glow, it got brighter until finally someone dropped a few meters from the air. The guy landed on his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out,

"Wait," Arashi's eyes narrowed, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi ran towards Sakura and Arashi and spoke, "You better get going, disasters approaching."

Arashi was still confused, "Okay, that's it! Could someone tell me what is going on here? What is this thing that's going to attack?"

"Come here," Sakura took Arashi a little further from Naruto but they were still able to see what's happening.

"Naruto," Kakashi approached, "We've got to get back. You're going to change everything,"

"So what?" Naruto snapped, "Things would end up right if the Kyuubi never attacks this village,"

"Naruto look at me," Kakashi grabbed his shoulders shaking him, "Things ended up that way because they were supposed to. You can't change what has happened,"

"Shut up! I can try can't I?!" Naruto growled, "You better get going Kakashi…it's getting closer."

Kakashi didn't know what to do, he had no other choice but before he could say anything…

"Don't you dare say it," Kakashi looked at Naruto as he spoke, "Don't you dare say the word so we can go back,"

Kakashi spoke, "I hope you know what you are doing," And left to where Arashi and Sakura were standing.

Now the thumping was clear and a roar was heard. Before Naruto could blink, there stood in front of him the most feared beast, the nine-tailed demon…the **Kyuubi**…

_This ends tonight_, Naruto thought.

"**Fear before me, mere human,**" the Kyuubi roared standing tall in front of the tailless Naruto.

The blond didn't say anything but gave a cocky laugh.

"**If you don't get out of my way, I **_**will**_** crush you**,"

"So what?" Naruto began, "You'll only be crushing _yourself_."

The Kyuubi growled, but then stopped and looked at the red chakra flowing around Naruto.

_**That Chakra**_, the Kyuubi thought.

"**Very well, you asked for it!**" The nine-tailed beast was about to charge until he stopped and realized the energy the boy had.

Naruto's chakra got stronger by the second. The sudden flow of energy became a strong wind, his fangs grew sharper and his features became more bloodcurdling. Naruto gave a loud roar as the chakra shot him up in the mid air. Three visible tails of red energy were shown. In this stage, Naruto has some control of the Kyuubi's chakra.

_**What is this?**_ Kyuubi thought, _**this power…**_

"**You…this power…**" Kyuubi began,

"You..." Naruto growled, "Do not dare attack this village,"

Kyuubi roared, "**Who do you think you're talking to?** **This power, a regular human cannot poses this much energy. Who are you?"**

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yondaime's eyes widened as he heard every word they were saying.

"This boy…really is my son,"

Kakashi and Sakura turned to Yondaime. "But this energy he has…how…?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I came here to tell you," Naruto continued, "If you do not leave this village…you will remain in my body for the next fifteen years,"

The Kyuubi paused, "**So that's it…this chakra, is mine,"**

"And if you do attack, you _will_ be sealed…in me," Naruto roared,

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arashi's eyes broadened, _the demonic seal…_ "That's what I did...?"

Kakashi's eye turned to face Arashi and nodded, "So you're from…the _future_?" The jounin and the chuunin nodded. "I did this to him, didn't I?" Arashi clutched his teeth; _this is my entire fault…_

"**You kid…**" Kyuubi began, "**Have some nerve; standing in front of me; threatening me not to attack…" **He gave a cocky laugh, "**If what you said was true, then I will not attack… for now," **He turned the opposite of the village, "**But be warned kid, I **_**will **_**return...and crush this worthless village," **He snarled and walked off crashing everything in his path.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"He…did it?" Sakura said in awestruck. Everyone stared with wide shocks in the faces. They stared at Naruto in the mid air. But soon the chakra disappeared slowly and he dropped to the ground with every feature of his going back to normal.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Everyone rushed to him. Sakura hands began to glow in green to heal him. But a hand stopped hers.

"Sakura," Naruto said weakly, "There's no need for it. It's over,"

Sakura's tears began to fall to her cheeks, "But…you're dying, let me heal you,"

"It's okay, I'll be fine…from now on, everything will be okay," Everyone noticed that Naruto was started to fade.

"You're fading…" Sakura said,

"Soon, we'll all be fading, and the future will be changed," Kakashi began.

Sakura held her hand on Naruto's chest checking for his heartbeat. She felt it become slower and slower…

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, everyone will be happy this way," he gave a faded smile. With her hand still on top of Naruto's body, she felt his heart beat again but then…she felt nothing. Slowly, Naruto began to fade.

Sakura's tears couldn't help but fall, Kakashi didn't have anything to add and Arashi stood there in amazement. No sooner, Naruto's body was gone while the wind blew…

"Naruto," Sakura said lightly, she felt her hand begin to fade, "Why?" she asked herself. Before long, there was no one left standing but Arashi. Arashi could feel nothing but the wind breezing and heard the leaves being blown. He then stopped and realized, _Hitami…the baby…!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back at the hospital, he heard cries coming the door number twenty-seven. As he entered, he spotted his wife holding his newborn child.

"There you are, Arashi," his wife said cheerfully, "Look," The fourth walked forward and saw the small fingers holding a single finger of his wife's hands, "Isn't he beautiful," the wife smiled. She handed the baby over to Arashi; he looked at the sleeping child.

Arashi just smiled at his son, "He definitely is something," Yondaime began thinking…

_You gave away the past life you had, just to have a family, you prevented the village from under attack and saved many lives…you gave away the friends you had, just to be with us and I…will give the life that you deserve, Naruto._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**TBC**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN: Finally, I finished it! The first part of the story done and over with, I can't believe I made a chapter long for the first time!

Part two will begin soon and I would really like it if you reviewed the story, pleeeeeeease!

Hope you enjoyed it, many thnx for reading my story,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	12. Author's Notes

**AN: **I'm really sorry i haven't been updating, it's because i'm still trying to think of small events which take place in the sequel. I'm trying to come up with (normal) stuff that happens in naruto's (new) life until he reaches the age of twelve. Plus i'm not sure i should be continuing this story unless people want me to or that i have enough reviews. In the meantime, i'm working as hard as i can to think for this story!

* * *

I'd also like to take this time say thank you to all who reviewed and favourited this story, so Arigatou-gozaimas 


End file.
